O contrato da morte
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Baseado no notório Desafio Reptilla28, minha versão de como Harry reagiria ao descobrir no dia da sua morte, que todos aqueles que ele amava e confiava haviam o traído e que fizeram de tudo para destruir sua vida e da sua alma gêmea... Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Uma dor lacerante atravessava seu corpo inteiro, numa fração de segundos ele sentiu como se dez descargas elétricas percorressem seus músculos e atingissem seus ossos com pancadas dolorosas. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos, a sensação desesperadora de que estavam sendo esmagados e ao mesmo tempo perfurados por centenas de agulhas ácidas era inexplicável.

Era um milhão de vezes mais insuportável que uma maldição cruciatus, ele percebeu com horror sua pele ser banhada em brasas de fogo, podia sentir o cheiro da própria pele em carne viva. Seus dentes, rachavam ao meio, um a um, mergulhados em uma poça de sangue em sua boca, agora ele não conseguiria mais respirar.

Estaria morto em breve. Os batimentos frenéticos do seu coração perdiam a força, seus pulmões pareciam preenchidos com seu próprio sangue, lágrimas? Ele nem sabia mais o que eram lágrimas. Apenas ouvia gritos e murmúrios ao seu redor como se estivesse em um palco de circo e milhares de espectadores assistissem a sua morte com curiosidade mórbida.

Era isso que Harry James Potter representava no mundo bruxo, nada mais, nada menos que uma grande atração, uma aberração como diziam os Dusleys, que assustava os outros em certos momentos, e logo depois os divertiam com sua desgraçada vida. Ninguém jamais olharia para ele e veria apenas Harry... Ninguém excerto ela.

O senhor das trevas se aproxima, acompanhado dos seus seguidores mais fieis. Ele sorri doentiamente apontando a varinha em direção a seu maior inimigo, caído e ensanguentado no chão... quase sem vida.

-Adeus Harry Potter!

Murmura Voldemort sombriamente.

-Avada Kedavra!

Ele iria morrer. Iria morrer sem dizer adeus... sozinho. Sem tempo para completar seus tristes pensamentos, Harry James Potter deixava o mundo dos vivos partindo precocemente para sua próxima grande aventura. Era um lugar ermo, vazio e silencioso... haviam alguns sussurros no vento, perdidos e distantes... algo como o véu da morte no Ministério da Magia.

Uma imensa ponte em pedras brancas e puras, ornamentadas com anjos e pilares a cada lado. Abaixo dela, um rio fantasmagórico de almas, olhos vidrados no vazio, o céu não possuía cor, era como contemplar o universo infinito com suas estrelas e cometas cruzando o espaço livremente. Em cada extremo da ponte haviam lugares diferentes.

Do lado direito, uma ilha sombria, cercada por uma floresta obscura, com testrálios passeando livremente pela areia pálida da praia. Do lado esquerdo, havia um campo de grama verde e um castelo luminoso, que lembrava muito Hogwarts.

-EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO!

Vociferou o estranho homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos como sangue.

-ACORDE!

Gritava o homem ferozmente agitando o jovem garoto a sua frente pelos ombros até que ainda atordoado abrisse os olhos verdes como quem desperta de um longo e agitado sono.

-Erm... o que aconteceu?

Pergunta ainda torpe o grifinório, enquanto timidamente recolocava os óculos redondos sobre o nariz aristocrático.

-O QUE ACONTECEU?

Rebate perigosamente enfurecido o homem de longos cabelos escuros, praticamente avançando sobre Harry, seus olhos vermelhos parecendo perfurar sua pele e seus sentidos invadindo sua mente.

-FRANCAMENTE A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE VOCÊ ME PERGUNTA É O QUE **DIABOS **ACONTECEU, POTTER?

As lembranças inundaram a mente do garoto imediatamente. Ele estremeceu, um nó doloroso se formou no seu estômago quando recordou a sua... a sua... morte.

-MERLIN! Eu morri!

Reconheceu Harry com desespero.

-OH! Não me diga... Demorou muito tempo para descobrir isso sozinho baby Potter?

Alfineta o homem de olhos vermelho mordaz, seu rosto pálido enrugado em uma carranca de desgosto absoluto.

-NÃO EXISTE CRIATURA VIVA CAPAZ DE LIDAR COM QUATRO DRAGÕES AO MESMO TEMPO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? MERLIN? WOLVERINE? CHUCK NORRIS? O GOKU?

Gritava loucamente revoltado o mais velho, mal permitindo a Harry absorver a notícia de que estava morto. Ele tinha morrido quando partiu sozinho para a floresta proibida, na batalha de Hogwarts, ele estava indo enfrentar Voldemort, estava indo para o seu sacrifício final e acabou preso numa armadilha dos comensais da morte.

Quatro dragões vorazes o esperavam. Ele não teve chance, sua varinha fora destruída, sua capa acabou caindo enquanto fugia das rajadas de fogo de cada uma das criaturas assombrosas que desejavam literalmente comê-lo vivo. Estava sozinho, sem varinha, cercado por aqueles monstros famintos... Diante dos olhos satisfeitos de Voldemort.

-Voldemort está vivo!

Responde Harry sentindo o estômago revirar. Ele falhara miseravelmente em sua única missão, agora tudo estava perdido.

-Tarde demais para tentar dar um de Trelawney garoto!

Acusa venenosamente o homem mais velho. Os longos cabelos negros, tão lisos e sombrios, caindo por seus ombros como um manto escuro, o rosto pálido e ossudo contrastando com a boca fina de dentes perfeitos e os olhos rubros e ao mesmo tempo sem luz.

-Quem é você?

Questiona Harry finalmente controlando sua revolta e encarando o estranho que até o momento esteve a ataca-lo e acusa-lo de cair em uma armadilha.

-Você está lento Potter...

Provoca o homem estranho com uma sombra de sorriso sinistro que levou Harry a estremecer em reconhecimento.

-Você... você é a morte?

Murmurou Harry incrédulo, um misto de pânico e terror se formando no seu peito. O sorriso aparente do estranho se arregalou e uma sensação de frio cercou o grifinório.

-Da última vez você parecia mais feliz em me ver Potter! Saiu daqui prometendo mandar Riddle para mim!

Sibilava a morte enfurecidamente levando Harry a recuar vários passos para trás temendo a reação descompensada do homem a sua frente, algo lhe dizia que não seria muito inteligente desafiá-lo e Harry se recusava a ir contra esse instinto.

-E o que eu recebo pela minha generosidade?

Pergunta severamente a morte enquanto Harry engolia em seco. Os olhos vermelho encontraram os verdes com uma tempestade de ódio irradiando deles.

-Centenas de almas que não deveriam ter cruzado a **minha** fronteira!

Acusa ferozmente o mais velho batendo com força as mãos sobre um altar de mármore que se materializou do nada. Assustado Harry percebeu vários nomes esculpidos no altar... Cedric, Sírius, Amélia Bones, Remus e Tonks, Snape, Colin, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Fred Weasley... e por fim Hermione Granger... o Potter sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias. Os olhos vidrados no nome da sua melhor amiga.

-Reconhece algum deles Potter?

Questiona a morte venenosamente.

-NENHUM DELES DEVERIA TER MORRIDO... ENQUANTO MINHA LISTA DE HONRA CONTINUA A ESPERA DE CERTOS CONVIDADOS QUE NUNCA VIERAM!

Berrava o homem a suas mãos afundavam no mármore do altar, esmigalhando em pedacinhos os nomes de cada um deles.

-Eu pedi Riddle, pedi os Lestrange, eu queria Umbridge, Grayback e Dolohov, Malfoy e seus amiguinhos ridículos... Eu queria os monstros do seu mundo, almas perversas como os dementadores e **você** me envia os unicórnios coloridos!

Literalmente explodia o mais velho, os olhos mudando de cor para um vermelho ardente quase me chamas de fogo.

-Eu não me lembro de nada disso!

Protesta Harry fervorosamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejar de dor como se o próprio Snape estivesse tentando invadir seus pensamentos através de Legilimência.

-Você não lembra?

Pergunta com um sorriso de escárnio a morte, antes de agitar a mão no ar e um denso nevoeiro se levantar sobre eles com pequenas imagens das suas "lembranças" perdidas. Com horror Harry assistia a cada uma das suas mortes anteriores.

A primeira foi enfrentando o basilisco ao lado de Lockhart, a segunda foi quando ele se perdeu de Hermione e acabou sendo atacado pela versão lobisomem de Remus. A terceira aconteceu durante a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo, o dragão levou a melhor destruindo sua firebolt e esmagando o jovem Potter.

A quarta vez, ele estava preso e atacados pelos sereianos por tentar salvar as vítimas que não eram suas. A quinta, Harry tinha atravessado o véu junto a Sírius, na tentativa desesperada de salvar a vida do seu padrinho, ele tinha visto Rony atordoado no chão, Neville sangrando e Hermione sem vida no meio do salão.

A sexta ele não havia conseguido trazer Dumbledore de volta a Hogsmead a tempo quando foram recuperar a suposta horcrux no anel de Sonserina e acabaram morrendo os dois naquela caverna assustadora. A por fim a sétima... ele estava seguindo para o confronto final com Voldemort quando caiu na armadilha dos dragões.

-Satisfeito, Potter? EU te dei seis chances de derrotar o desgraçado das trevas e até agora NADA foi feito!

Interrompe a morte segurando as duas mãos na gola da camisa de Harry enfurecidamente, até levantar o moreno o suficiente para seus olhares se encontrarem.

-Seis oportunidades de ouro para fazer a diferença e **você** cai como um imbecil nas mesmas armadilhas! Estou perdendo a paciência com você pirralho! Está me custando almas demais!

Acusa a morte em tom tão ameaçador que Harry sente o coração parar de bater em terror.

-Eu estou morto não posso fazer mais nada!

Desespera-se o garoto.

-Não me diga! Se está mesmo morto, o que faz no meio dessa ponte?

Rebate mordaz o homem de longos cabelos escuros soltando Harry bruscamente, o deixando cair no chão aos seus pés. O grifinório levanta-se pela primeira vez olhando em volta... o lugar sinistro mais uma vez o fez estremecer interiormente.

-Que lugar é esse?

Arrisca o garoto sem muita certeza de que a morte estaria disposta a lhe responder.

-Aqui é o lugar onde as almas descobrem seus destinos finais!

Responde friamente o mais velho.

-Estamos sobre o rio do esquecimento Potter! E você não pode atravessar essa ponte!

Completa solenemente a morte ganhando total atenção do grifinório.

-Porque não posso atravessar? Eu já estou morto mesmo, não há outro destino para mim!

Protesta Harry em confusão. Todas suas esperanças escorrendo para longe de seu alcance.

-Por que sua outra metade não está aqui! Você só pode atravessar com sua alma completa Harry!

Uma voz doce ecoa do lado esquerdo da ponte, e com surpresa, o moreno de olhos verdes percebe seus pais olhando para eles com preocupação e carinho. Harry sente o ar sumir de seus pulmões e seus joelhos fraquejarem. Seus pais... Lily e James Potter estavam mesmo ali? Tão perto dele?

-Ma... Mãe? Pai?

Pergunta incrédulo o grifinório, sentindo os olhos arderem com a eminência de lágrimas. O que ele mais queria agora era correr até eles e abraça-los, falar o quanto sentiu sua falta, como foi sua vida até agora, queria poder dizer que os amava muito e que nunca mais queria se separar deles novamente.

-Harry meu filho!

Exclamou Lily com seus olhos refletindo a mesma emoção que encontravam em seu filho. Seu coração apertado e o desejo desesperado de pegar seu pequeno nos braços e protege-lo de todo o mal que o perseguia mesmo após a morte.

Ela teria cruzado a linha, teria entrado na ponte e abraçado seu filho único quando o braço de James serpenteou sua cintura a segurando firmemente no lugar, lembrando à Lily de seu estado real. Eles estavam mortos, do lado oposto ao do seu filho. Harry não poderia atravessar a fronteira sem sua alma gêmea.

-Por que... Porque eles não podem atravessar também?

Questiona Harry horrorizado com a ideia de não poder abraçar seus pais.

-Eles já encontraram seu lugar na imortalidade, James e Lily Potter já cumpriram sua missão no mundo mortal e agora estão onde deveriam estar... ao contrário de você! Não há como alcança-los sem sua metade!

Explica severamente a morte, encarando solenemente o casal Potter sem nada fazer.

-Não! Eu não quero esperar outra metade, eu quero ver meus pais AGORA!

Bradou Harry fora de si, tentando inutilmente chegar aos seus pais, e quanto mais corria na direção deles, mais a ponte parecia se esticar, os afastando ainda mais. Com lágrimas embaçando seus olhos, com o coração acelerando dolorosamente no peito, ele tentou, deu tudo de si para alcança-los, mas nada pareceu mudar. Tal como se estivesse parado no mesmo lugar sem ter dado um único passo em direção aos seus pais.

-Não pode atravessar eu já disse!

Repete a morte agarrando-o pelo ombro violentamente e jogando-o para trás antes de estender a mão em direção ao Potter.

-O tempo de vocês está acabando, é melhor falar logo o que precisam e deixem a fronteira!

Exige a morte diante do olhar estupefato de Harry. James estreitou os olhos e sua mãos encontrou a de Lily em um aperto confiante.

-Ele tem razão Harry! Não temos muito tempo!

A voz firme e marcante do seu pai o fez congelar seus protestos contra a morte e encará-lo.

-Nós dois viemos aqui, porque estamos preocupados com você filho!

Continuava James seriamente.

-Não é sua hora de morrer!

Interfere Lily enxugando as lágrimas que escapavam por seu rosto delicado.

-Não permita que sua vida gire em torno de uma profecia! Há muito mais que você deve fazer antes de seguir para a vida eterna!

Continua ela docemente, desejando poder tocar seu filho, ele estava tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

-Existem muito mais motivos para se manter vivo do que buscar uma morte solitária pelas mãos daquele monstro meu filho!

Garante James com um pequeno sorriso para o seu garoto. Seu filho Harry o fitava com tamanha admiração e saudades que lhe custava um esforço absurdo para não chorar.

-Sua alma gêmea, seus amigos, seu futuro... seus filhos! Nós desejamos Harry, que você possa viver e viver muito, viver a vida que nós dois não pudemos!

Completa Lily ternamente e agora Harry chorava abertamente.

-Vocês... vocês estavam vendo tudo o que acontecia?

Pergunta ele com a voz embargada.

-Sim, Harry... nós nunca deixamos de olhar por você!

Responde Lily fervorosamente.

-Acompanhamos suas aventuras com Hermione... e o pirralho Weasley!

Diz o maroto com uma expressão sombria no rosto ao mencionar Ron. Harry franziu a testa ligeiramente desconfiado.

-Foi divertido ver como sempre dava um jeito de escapar das armadilhas de Voldemort... ainda mais as armadilhas de Dumbledore!

Confessa James severamente a agora Harry estava atônito.

-Tome cuidado filho, nem sempre podemos confiar naqueles que chamamos de amigos!

Alerta Lily seriamente.

-O que vocês querem dizer? Rony e Hermione nunca me fariam mal e Dumbledore sempre me protegeu!

Protesta Harry sentindo um estranho sentimento de revolta contra as palavras dos seus pais. Lily e James trocaram olhares assustados e a morte resolveu interferir.

-Ele ainda não sabe!

Responde secamente o homem mais velho para os dois Potters do outro lado da ponte. Harry encarou a morte enfurecido.

-O que eu ainda não sei? Porque meus pais não querem que eu confie em Dumbledore e nos meus amigos?

Exige Harry impaciente.

-Porque Dumbledore é o responsável pela morte dos Potter na noite de Hallowen de 1991!

Revela sem o menor receio a morte deixando Harry mudo em choque.

-Ele sabia nosso paradeiro assim como Peter!

Continua Lily sombriamente.

-Aquele maldito permitiu que Sírius apodrecesse em Azkaban e escondeu Rabicho com os Weasleys!

Confessa James entre dentes para terror de Harry. O moreno estava sentindo-se jogado em um buraco negro, o chão teria sumido de seus pés. A decepção que sentiu era sem tamanho, tão injusto, tão terrível... o homem em quem ele mais confiava... era culpado pela morte de seus pais.

-Ele usou Snape para ajuda-lo a manter sua localização em segredo com os Dusley!

Continua o maroto, sentindo Lily estremecer ao seu lado com a menção da família da sua irmã.

-O plano era transformar você em um mártir, um peão cego preparado para morrer em nome do mundo bruxo!

Explica James enquanto Lily parecia se acabar em lágrimas.

-Não... não é possível...

Murmurava Harry em desespero.

-Filho tem que acreditar em mim!

Protesta James severamente trazendo Harry de volta à realidade.

-Como quer que eu acredite que as pessoas que eu mais respeitava e admirava até agora estavam me enganando o tempo todo?

Vociferava Harry com toda força.

-Porque eles estão falando a verdade!

Interfere a morte com os braços cruzados e um olhar de indiferença no rosto assustadoramente pálido.

-Se Dumbledore estivesse me usando dessa forma, Sírius saberia!

Argumenta Harry em desespero.

-Sírius foi mantido isolado por tempo demais, ele só sabia aquilo que Dumbledore permitia que ele soubesse, nem mesmo Remus teve a chance de ajuda-lo!

Garante Lily sentindo o coração partido com a dor nos olhos do seu filho.

-Não!

Protestava Harry caindo de joelhos e socando o chão com força.

-Eu sinto muito Harry, mas isso ainda não é tudo!

Intervém James gravemente e Harry teve de engolir em seco, tomando forças para levantar o rosto e enfrentar as duras verdades de seus pais.

-Não pode confiar em seus amigos!

Afirma James categoricamente e nisso o coração de Harry afundou dentro do peito. Rony e Hermione também? Ele não poderia suportar mais.

-Os Weasley estavam ajudando Dumbledore com seu plano de sacrificar você!

Interfere Lily furiosamente com um brilho amargo nos seus olhos.

-Mãe... os Weasley... Oh Merlin! Os Weasleys foram uma família para mim!

Sussurra Harry sentindo cada pedaço do seu coração quebrar em outros milhares de pedacinhos.

-Oh meu filho... eu sinto muito, sinto muito!

Chorava Lily novamente desejando pegar Harry no seu colo e acalentá-lo com fazia quando ele era apenas um bebê.

-Não é sua culpa Lily!

A confortava James com o braço ao redor dos seus ombros, antes de voltar-se a Harry.

-Você precisa tomar cuidado com eles filho... sua vida já foi muito atacada pelos interesses de Riddle e Dumbledore! Encontre sua alma gêmea e mude seu destino, não cometa o mesmo erro que nós dois, não oriente seus esforços em nome de uma profecia!

Aconselha James firmemente até que a morte se coloca entre eles com uma ampulheta em suas mãos.

-O tempo acabou!

Determina o mais velho e Harry levanta-se bruscamente.

-NÃO! ELES NÃO PODEM ME DEIXAR AGORA!

Insiste o garoto assistindo impotente seus pais desaparecem lentamente.

-Nós te amamos Harry!

Murmura emocionada Lily.

-Temos orgulho de você, nunca esqueça disso!

Completa James.

-NÃO! Não me deixem, eu não posso enfrentar tudo isso sozinho! Eu preciso de vocês!

Desespera-se Harry tentando alcança-los novamente.

-Você vai encontrar um meio meu filho!

Garante Lily suavemente.

-Escute sua mãe Harry, ela não foi a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração por qualquer motivo!

Aconselha James piscando um olho antes de desaparecer em uma cortina de fumaça a sua frente.

-Comovente!

Diz a morte longos minutos depois, recebendo um olhar fulminante do grifinório.

-O que significa isso?

Exige o moreno entre dentes.

-A verdade! Seus pais arriscaram sua imortalidade vindo até a fronteira para encontra-lo! Eles desejavam que você soubesse a verdade antes de voltar!

Explica a morte diante de um Harry cético.

-Voltar? Do que está falando, estou morto e preso nessa maldita ponte!

Bradava o grifinório com as mãos fechadas em punhos ferozes.

-Cheio de perguntas... está me cansando Potter!

Reclama o mais velho jogando os longos cabelos por cima do ombro.

-É tão persistente quanto a garota Granger!

Conclui a morte, bastante atento à reação de Harry. A expressão do garoto mudou de fúria para o medo. Seus olhos vacilaram e o coração acelerou quando ouviu o sobrenome dela.

-Hermione? Hermione esteve aqui? Onde ela está?

Exige Harry olhando em volta freneticamente em busca de sua melhor amiga nascida trouxa.

-Oh sim, ela também não podia passar... ao que parece o imbecil que seria sua alma gêmea não estava por aqui!

Revela o mais velho.

-Rony?

Questiona o moreno hesitante.

-Acredita mesmo que um neandertal como aquele seria a alma gêmea da bruxa mais brilhante desde Rowena Corvinal?

Provoca a morte com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Ele gostava dela!

Interfere Harry furiosamente.

-Ele envenenou a garota com poções do amor para mantê-la longe de sua verdadeira metade!

Confronta a morte para horror de Harry.

-Isso é impossível! Rony nunca iria conseguir fazer isso!

Protesta Harry ceticamente.

-Sozinho? OBVIO que não! Ele teve ajuda da sua adorada mamãe e do seu adorado Dumbledore!

Vociferava a morte andando de um lado a outro furiosamente. O pobre grifinório levava as mãos ao rosto esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos freneticamente. Morrer estava se revelando uma aventura muito pior do que viver.

-Porque ele iria querer Hermione? POR QUE ELA?

Gritou Harry possesso de ódio. Maldição, Dumbledore, Snape, Rony e sua família contra ele, mas usar Hermione era imperdoável.

-Ainda não conseguiu ligar os pontos Potter? Tut, tut! Você me decepciona!

Diz o homem com sarcasmo.

-Resumindo... a culpa é sua!

Completa antes que o grifinório possa protestar.

-Minha culpa?

Repete ele incrédulo. Merlin, culpa dele? Ele jamais permitiria que alguém machucasse Hermione, mesmo que fosse seu melhor amigo Rony.

-Você teria evitado muitos problemas se tivesse encontrado e reivindicado sua alma gêmea mais cedo!

Comenta indiferente a morte enfurecendo ainda mais o Potter.

-PARE DE MUDAR DE ASSUNTO!

Gritava Harry fora de si, recebendo em troca um olhar mortal do homem pálido que o fez congelar doa pés à cabeça.

-É tão ridicularmente tolo que ainda não entendeu que a **garota Granger** é sua outra metade? O que tem feito com seu cérebro Potter, o deu como alimento para hippogrifos? Quem foi a única pessoa que até agora não abandonou ou duvidou de você? Quem arriscou sua vida, abandonou seus pais, abriu mão de um futuro promissor para seguí-lo? Quem mais? O cão cerberus de três cabeças?

Acusa a morte tão transtornado, que Harry mal percebeu quando seu corpo voltou a se mover. Ele estava certo, Hermione esteve ao seu lado independente das condições e das circunstâncias, independente dos riscos, ela o colocava acima da sua própria segurança...

Ela superava seus medos por ele, enfrentava quem viesse, o que viesse, ela o via como ele realmente era, não se iludindo com sua fama ou com as mentiras que o cercavam, ela estava sempre ali, ao seu lado, dando força, sendo sua rocha, sua âncora no mar tempestuoso, sua proteção quando os céus estavam em fúria.

-Mas... Mas, Gina...

Murmurava Harry em choque absoluto com a revelação. Pelas barbas de Merlin, quando pensava estar se recuperando de uma verdade bombástica, surgia logo outra mais surpreendente ainda.

-Ginevra e Ronald contavam com os mesmos métodos para manter você e Granger afastados!

Afirma o homem dando de ombros como se falasse sobre algo casual. Harry encarou a morte com raiva. Como ele poderia ser tão indiferente? Mal se importava e logo depois parecia a ponto de mata-lo novamente... era uma criatura definitivamente assombrosa.

-Eu não quero mais voltar... eu não posso suportar encontra-los novamente!

Diz o grifinório tão magoado quanto decepcionado.

-Granger não desistiria no seu lugar... e ela não poderá seguir em frente se você não o fizer!

Diz severamente a morte e com isso Harry ofegou. Hermione, a sua metade, sua melhor amiga, sua alma gêmea, a pessoa que abriu mão de tudo por ele estaria eternamente condenada a ficar entre os vivos e os mortos por sua causa.

-MALDIÇÃO!

Praguejou o moreno de óculos redondos.

-É por causa da insistência da menina Granger... e da interferência de alguns **superiores**, que estou aqui! Para te dar essa **ÚLTIMA** oportunidade Potter!

Continuava a morte agitando a mão no ar e um longo pergaminho surgiu diante do grifinório e ao seu lado uma pena vermelha.

-Basta assinar e poderá consertar todas as merd... todas as coisas erradas que fez!

Explica rapidamente o homem ignorando o choque de Harry.

-Não vou assinar sem saber o que tenho que fazer!

Defende-se Harry pensando exatamente como Hermione faria se estivesse em seu lugar.

-ARG! Não me atrapalhe ainda mais moleque! Tenho muitas outras almas para buscar enquanto estou perdendo meu precioso tempo com **você**!

Sibilava a morte antes de apontar cada estrofe do contrato com irritação.

-Isso garante que você retorne para a primeira morte causada por Tom Riddle durante seu tempo em Hogwarts, e também garante que você manterá suas memórias intactas na sua linha do tempo anterior!

Os olhos de Harry ampliaram-se em surpresa.

-É como usar um time-turner?

Pergunta ele impressionado.

-NÃO! Isso é muito mais sofisticado que um time-turner garoto! Agora preste bem atenção!

Alerte impaciente.

-Você retornará ao ano de 1994, deve seguir a sua linha de tempo normalmente até o momento que ativar a chave do portal e acabar com o ritual... Seja cuidadoso, Dumbledore e Snape estarão livres para vasculhar sua mente! Não esqueça que somente a sua alma gêmea pode saber desse acordo!

Vociferava a morte deixando Harry atônito com tanta informação.

-É sua última chance! Traga Riddle para mim e viva mais uns cem anos com a sua sabe-tudo!

Reclama a morte ao que Harry abre a boca em protesto.

-Hermione não é uma sabe-tudo! E por que raios essa obsessão por Riddle?

Questiona o grifinório impaciente.

-O desgraçado sabe sobre as almas gêmeas, no entanto não foi **agraciado** com um delas, por isso para evitar atravessar a **minha** ponte ele dividiu sua própria alma! Maldito desgraçado tem escapado ileso por anos!

Vociferou tão furiosamente o homem que Harry optou por não interrompê-lo para avisar que o contrato já estava assinado. Ele ficou ainda mais preocupado quando o nome da morte no contrato atendia por Alexander Gray.

-Ele pensa que pode fugir para sempre, mas dois podem trapacear nesse jogo! Ele tem as Horcruxes... Mas eu tenho o Potter! Você é meu trunfo e em troca de uma longa e feliz vida ao lado da menina inteligente, você manda aquele bastardo para mim!

Divagava febrilmente apontando para o garoto como se estivesse diante de um júri e Harry estremeceu novamente com o comportamento assustador do homem de longos cabelos negros.

-Mas... como vou explicar a Hermione que somos almas gêmeas?

Pergunta o moreno nervosamente.

-Um beijo e depois tudo acontece naturalmente, eu garanto!

Responde dando de ombros a morte.

-Tudo o que?

Murmura Harry para si mesmo sem conseguir evitar o rubor em seu rosto com sua imaginação girando em torno das infinitas possibilidades para esse "tudo acontece naturalmente".

-Muito bem Potter! Aguarde notícias minhas em breve, trate de salvar o moleque Diggory!

Dispensa a morte assim que seus olhos encontram o pergaminho assinado e volta-se para Harry satisfeito.

-Eu vou tentar o meu melhor!

Promete Harry seriamente.

-E só mais uma coisa...

Diz a morte antes de entregar uma ampulheta dourada nas mãos de Harry.

-O que?

Pergunta Harry hesitante.

-Mande para mim o máximo deles que tiver chance!

E com isso Harry desaparece da ponte das almas deixando uma morte preocupada para trás.

-É melhor não cometer erros Potter... ou estarei demitido antes que possa soletrar RIDDLE!

Murmura ele para si mesmo, preparando-se para enfrentar seus superiores e justificar a sétima vez que enviava o garoto Potter de volta no tempo. Estaria com a corda no pescoço, mas, caso o seu plano desse certo, entregaria Voldemort pessoalmente ao senhor do inferno e com isso garantiria sua tão desejada promoção.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Harry abriu os olhos sentindo uma dor de cabeça excruciante. Cada fibra do seu corpo doía poderosamente e respirar se provava uma missão quase impossível. Imagens permeavam sua mente freneticamente em flashes furiosos da batalha de Hogwarts, a caça às horcruxes, a morte de Dumbledore...

Bruscamente o garoto abre os intensos olhos verdes, ofegante, coberto por uma fina camada de suor percebendo-se, através de imagens bem embaçadas, deitado na sua cama dossel do dormitório masculino de Hogwarts. Estava tremulo, as mãos agarrando os lençóis com toda a sua força.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Tinha sido um pesadelo? Uma visão enviada por Voldemort? Teria tudo aquilo realmente acontecido? Essas perguntas assustavam o jovem bruxo de quatorze anos de idade. Com um esforço extremo ele levou as mãos aos olhos e esfregou com força buscando colocar em ordem seus pensamentos.

Mas, Harry mal teve tempo para pensar quando uma voz na porta do quarto lhe chamou atenção.

-Harry?

Murmurava afavelmente Hermione, segurando uma bandeja de madeira com suco de abóbora, torradas e algumas frutas. Subitamente, o coração do grifinório acelerou. Incapaz de mover-se, ele ouvia atentamente os passos da menina em sua direção.

-Harry não adianta fingir! Eu sei que está acordado!

Insiste ela colocando a bandeja na cômoda ao lado da cama do amigo, franzindo a testa ligeiramente para a bagunça que era aquele dormitório masculino. Sem rodeios, ela puxa as cortinas da cama de Harry encarando seu melhor amigo com determinação.

-Eu sei que ainda está chateado com tudo o que aconteceu ontem, mas não pode ficar aqui escondido para sempre!

Repreende suavemente a nascida trouxa sentando-se na beirada da cama. Os olhos de Harry estreitos, tentavam inutilmente encontrar a figura de Hermione com maior nitidez, até que ela solidariamente lhe entrega seus óculos.

-Obrigado!

Agradece ele surpreso com a voz embargada. Usando toda sua força, ele conseguiu sentar-se e percebeu a bandeja de café da manhã trazida pela sua melhor amiga.

-Bem, eu pensei que não estivesse muito interessado em comer no Grande salão, enquanto os outros estariam falando sobre o torneio, então trouxe algo!

Explica timidamente a menina antes de entregar a bandeja em suas mãos. Harry lhe sorri agradecido, ainda muito confuso, mas satisfeito que ao menos Hermione confiava nele. Aos poucos as lembranças dolorosas do dia anterior nublavam sua mente.

-Ao menos você acreditou em mim!

Murmura ele se arrependendo logo depois, sua garganta estava seca e doía fala. Hermione o fitou gentilmente antes de responder.

-É só questão de tempo, logo todos vão perceber que alguém armou isso para você!

Conforta ela recebendo um pequeno sorriso forçado do grifinório. Enquanto o moreno comia lentamente sua refeição, sem demonstrar muita vontade, seu estômago estava embrulhado com o "pesadelo do futuro" como ele nomeou sua nova visão, será que ele deveria procurar Dumbledore?

Algo no fundo da sua consciência protestou fervorosamente contra a ideia e por isso ele preferiu deixar para lá, ao menos por enquanto. Hermione, no entanto, não perecia muito ciente da preocupação do amigo e continuava explicando seus planos para ajuda-lo a passar por esse torneio e sair vivo.

Respirando fundo, e dando-se por satisfeito, Harry deixou a bandeja de lado e encarou Hermione entre a curiosidade e a admiração. Ela parecia empolgada com a possibilidade de trabalharem juntos no aprendizado de novos feitiços e também parecia muito mais protetora sobre ele do que antes.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam em expectativa, os cabelos espessos contrastando com as feições delicadas do rosto da grifinória, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os lábios rosados o perfume suave... ela estava tão perfeita. A sua presença já era o bastante para tranquilizar o coração do menino-que-sobreviveu, era isso? Era assim que deveria se sentir com alguém que amava?

Era o conforto, o carinho, a dedicação, a confiança, a amizade inabalável e a extrema lealdade? Tudo isso poderia se resumir em 'amor'? Seus olhos encontravam-se concentrados em cada pequeno e sutil movimento de Hermione e logo flashes estranhos retornavam a sua memória com esse mesmo rosto delicado de sua melhor amiga, mas em condições muito diferentes.

Ela estava pálida, no fundo do lago congelado. Harry prendeu a respiração em terror, e logo em seguida, ele a via ser amaldiçoada por Dolohov no Ministério, caindo ao chão com uma poça de sangue ao seu redor. O coração do moreno parou, ele sentiu um desespero sem tamanho esmagar todo seu ser, o medo, a sensação de vazio dentro do peito e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi gritar:

-NÃO!

Assustada, Hermione silenciou-se encarando Harry em choque. Sem mais nem menos, o garoto começou a gritar e se debater como se estivesse sonhando acordado. Superando o medo, ela tentou trazê-lo de volta à realidade o segurando pelos ombros.

-Harry! Harry o que está acontecendo?

Pedia a grifinória freneticamente, até que o moreno parou de se debater e ofegante, com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas a puxou para si e a abraçou com toda a sua força, enterrando o rosto no ombro da melhor amiga, que atordoada o segurava em seus braços sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem.

-Harry, tem certeza que não quer ver o professor Dumbledore?

Perguntava pela décima oitava vez a grifinória olhando de soslaio para o melhor amigo, enquanto andavam tranquilamente ao redor do lago, afastados dos olhares curiosos e acusadores dos seus colegas.

-Eu estou bem!

Insiste Harry mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione. Por alguma razão desconhecida ele não queria ver o diretor.

-Só precisava de um pouco de ar!

Justifica-se dando de ombros e torcendo para que a grifinória deixasse o assunto de lado. Mas, Hermione estreitou os olhos em sua direção ainda mais intrigada.

-Tem certeza? A cicatriz não está incomodando? Você esteve sob muita pressão desde ontem, talvez devêssemos voltar e procurar madame Pomfrey...

Começa ansiosamente a menina enumerando todas as possíveis opções para o comportamento estranho do melhor amigo, mas é interrompida por ele.

-Calma, Hermione, calma!

Tranquiliza o grifinório segurando suas mãos e a obrigando a encará-lo.

-Eu agradeço muito a sua preocupação, e mais ainda por continuar do meu lado, mas eu estou bem!

Garante ele com um sorriso pequeno, mas, sincero. Hermione fitou os olhos verdes por trás das grossas lentes dos seus óculos, tentando avaliar se ele estava realmente sendo honesto com ela, ele não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mesmo que estivesse precisando de ajuda.

-Você tem certeza?

Pergunta a garota, ainda relutante, porém, Harry confirma sua decisão com um aceno do rosto e aproveita a chance para tentar mudar de assunto para outro tópico do seu interesse. Os dois continuam caminhando lentamente, ainda de mãos dadas, em direção ao lago.

-Tem visto Rony?

Questiona curioso, encontrando um lugar tranquilo debaixo de uma árvore para sentar-se com Hermione. A menina deixou um suspiro exasperado escapar antes de encarar Harry.

-Ele ainda acha que você mentiu para entrar no torneio!

Confessa ela hesitante e recebe um olhar decepcionado do amigo.

-Harry, ele só está sendo bobo! Logo, logo vai perceber que você nunca faria algo assim e vai voltar a ser nosso amigo!

Garante Hermione numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar o ânimo do grifinório. Ela conhecia bem o amigo e sabia o quanto a amizade de Rony era importante para ele.

-_Nosso_ amigo? Rony só deixou de falar _comigo_ Hermione, não tem nada haver com você! Você nunca entenderia o que é ficar desamparado, sem poder confiar nos próprios amigos!

Interfere Harry em um murmúrio ríspido e contrariado para surpresa de Hermione que o encara estupefata. O grifinório não olhava para ela, seus olhos verdes encarando furiosamente o lago a sua frente sem perceber que acabara de magoar sua melhor amiga.

-Harry, você pode confiar em mim!

Protesta ela fervorosamente, antes de continuar.

-Eu... eu também não tive muitos amigos antes de vir à Hogwarts... eu **_sei_** como é ficar só e sem ninguém em quem confiar!

Defende-se a menina mordendo o lábio inferior com força, baixando os olhos para as mãos fechadas em punhos sob seu colo. Engolindo a dor que sentiu pelas palavras duras de Harry ela ponderou se ele gostaria mesmo de sé ter uma amiga mandona, sabe-tudo e insistente do seu lado como única opção de companhia.

-E por isso, eu pensei que se Ronald não confiava em você que sempre foi seu melhor amigo, então também, não era digno da minha amizade!

Explica-se Hermione claramente inconformada com o silêncio de Harry. Entendendo isso como uma indicação de que ele queria ficar sozinho, a grifinória levanta-se, o que leva o moreno a despertar de seus pensamentos e encará-la preocupado.

-Onde você vai?

Pergunta Harry levantando-se rapidamente e seguindo atrás dela.

-Deixar você em paz! Não vou ficar te incomodando!

Rebate a grifinória claramente magoada com o amigo, que por sua vez, a encarou confuso e ao mesmo tempo desesperado.

-Não vá!

Insiste o garoto a segurando pelo braço.

-Você não me incomoda!

Desespera-se Harry temendo perder sua única amiga. Seu coração martelando contra o peito, a respiração engatada na sua garganta e um sentimento repentino de tristeza ao encontrar nos olhos castanhos da sua amiga, a dor que ele causara.

-Não foi o que pareceu, Harry!

Responde ela tentando se afastar do grifinório que apenas a segurou mais firme ainda, não desejando que ela o deixasse.

-Hermione eu...

Começa Harry exasperadamente, quando ela o interrompe impaciente.

-Está tudo bem, Harry! Eu estou ciente que não sou a pessoa mais divertida do castelo para se ter como amiga, e você preferia ter Rony do seu lado agora! Eu já entendi!

Anuncia Hermione desviando o olhar do seu amigo, ansiando por desaparecer na biblioteca e esconder sua tristeza com seus amados livros.

-Eu nunca iria preferir Rony a você!

Rebate Harry furiosamente, dando um passo a frente até estar cara a cara com Hermione. A pouca distancia entre eles o fez ofegar, mas estava desesperado por convencê-la a ficar, por isso ignorou a sensação de borboletas em seu estômago e continuou o discurso.

-Eu só não quero te obrigar a escolher entre nós dois! Você não tem nada haver com essa confusão do torneio e eu não quero que você acabe pagando por isso perdendo a amizade de Ron!

Justifica o grifinório agora levando as duas mãos aos ombros de Hermione, seus olhos trancados nos dela em busca de uma resposta ou reconhecimento. Mas, ela ainda estava relutante em acreditar nele.

-Hermione, por favor! Já é difícil saber que Rony me abandonou, eu não vou suportar perder você também!

Implora o grifinório e seu coração fica em frangalhos quando percebe as lágrimas nos olhos da sua melhor amiga. Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter estragado tudo, ele estava a ponto de desistir quando ela o surpreendo com um abraço esmagador.

-Oh Harry, eu nunca vou te abandonar! Nunca!

Responde Hermione em seu ouvido, de todo o seu coração e Harry sentiu um choque elétrico percorrer todo o corpo quando envolveu a cintura fina da melhor amiga com seus braços. Quase que instantaneamente, os flashes estranhos retornaram a sua mente.

Rony gritava com Hermione, e Harry estava furioso com o ruivo em questão. Ele acusava seus amigos de estarem o traindo. Revoltado, com ódio em seus olhos azuis ele exigiu que a grifinória escolhesse entre ele e Harry. O moreno sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito, ela o deixaria para seguir Ron? O grifinório jamais iria esquece do alívio que o invadiu quando ela escolheu ficar. Ela o escolheu, como acusava venenosamente o ruivo.

Hermione estava novamente em seus braços, estavam juntos e sozinhos, em um lugar bastante simples, com poucos móveis e paredes de tecido... uma cabana. Ela estava segurando o choro e ele a levou em seus braços ao som de uma música trouxa. Ela sorriu, depois de tanto tempo entristecida, ela sorriu com ele, para ele. Harry sentiu um forte sentimento de satisfação naquele instante, ele estava agradecido por ela não ter abandonado ele assim como Ron tinha feito. Estava feliz por tê-la consigo... Os dois sozinhos contra o resto do mundo.

-HARRY!

Gritava desesperadamente Hermione, segurando o melhor amigo enquanto este parecia convulsionar com uma dor excruciante em sua cabeça. Harry gemia e urrava de dor agarrando os lados da cabeça com as suas mãos, os olhos fechados com força e os dentes rangendo poderosamente contra os outros em uma tentativa de resistir a dor.

E logo tudo ficou escuro, a voz de Hermione soava distante, um eco que se perdia na escuridão solitária na qual ele mergulhava agora. Seu corpo caiu inerte contra o gramado e Hermione apoiou sua cabeça em seu colo clamando pela saúde do melhor amigo. Segurando as lágrimas ela puxou sua varinha e com todo o cuidado do mundo levitava o moreno até a enfermaria, sem se importar com os olhares que recebia por todo o caminho até lá.

Estava quente e confortável onde ele estava. Um silêncio profundo, quase perturbador. O cheiro forte de álcool e outras poções e por fim os frágeis raios de luz que atravessavam as janelas da enfermaria o fizeram despertar. Seus olhos ardiam e seu coração batia dolorosamente contra o peito.

Sem perceber, ele levou uma das mãos a cabeça, parando sobre a cicatriz, não a sentiu doer até então, mas o que poderia explicar a dor excruciante em sua cabeça desde o momento que acordou? Respirando fundo, Harry voltou a se concentrar, as memórias voltaram com a mesma intensidade frenética de antes. Para o seu horror, ele assistia lentamente sua vida passando diante dos seus olhos, suas escolhas, seus medos.

Ele via e ouvia, até mesmo sentiu a dor de perder Sírius e Dumbledore. A morte de Moody, o DA, a fuga para completar a missão de Dumbledore, a discussão com Rony, o ataque em Godric Hollow's, a destruição da Horcrux, o sequestro de Luna, Hermione sendo torturada por Bellatrix, a morte de Dobby, a invasão a Gringotts, a batalha final... a morte.

Harry ofegou, suas duas mãos agarrando com força sua cabeça latejante. O homem pálido de longos cabelos escuros o esperando no meio de uma ponte... um rio branco cheio de almas... o rio do esquecimento. Seus pais... a revelação sobre Rony e Gina... a traição dos Weasleys e Dumbledore... a dor... e finalmente a esperança... a garota Granger... A sua metade.

-HERMIONE!

Gritou o grifinório sentando-se bruscamente na cama da enfermaria, como se tivesse acabado de despertar do seu pior pesadelo. Estava ensopado de suor, arfando pesadamente e olhando para os lados em busca da sua melhor amiga de cabelos espessos e olhos castanhos.

-Hermione!

Repetia o moreno em transe, seus olhos aos poucos tomando o foco e instintivamente, Harry buscou sua varinha e seus óculos na cabeceira da cama, apenas para ser interrompido por uma furiosa madame Pomfrey.

-Ora essa, Harry Potter, poderia acordar sem gritar na minha enfermaria? Este não é lugar para badernas!

Repreende ela dando uma olhada rápida no rosto pálido do menino e agitar a sua varinha em um breve diagnóstico.

-Onde está Hermione?

Insiste Harry, ignorando os resmungos da curandeira. Tudo o que ele desejava era encontrar sua melhor amiga e se desculpar por agir como um imbecil. Ele precisava dela, precisava deixar claro que apreciava verdadeiramente seu apoio e confiança plena.

-Mandei-a para a torre, logo passa do horário do almoço e depois ela poderá visita-lo!

Anuncia severamente a bruxa antes de força-lo a deitar-se novamente.

-Descanse, ela voltará mais tarde!

Completa Pomfrey antes de deixa-lo em paz. A contra gosto o menino deitou novamente, agora com seus óculos, permaneceu fitando o teto, perdido em pensamentos, dentro de si uma mistura insana de temor e ansiedade se formavam enquanto avaliava tudo o que teria de ser feito.

Quando concordou em assinar aquele contrato com a mort... com Alexandre Gray, não esperava a dimensão que essa decisão teria na sua vida... ou sua nova vida. Não poderia mais confiar em Dumbledore! Merlin, o diretor sempre fora seu mentor, seu amigo, o bruxo que ele mais admirava. Ele estava manipulando-o para um sacrifício no confronto com Voldemort.

Outro choque, os Weasleys, a começar por aquele que Harry sempre chamou de melhor amigo. Maldito fosse! Estava o enganando, envenenando Hermione e dedicando sua vida a frustrar cada mínima possibilidade que o moreno tivesse de ser realmente feliz. E claro, o ruivo não conseguira fazer tudo isso sozinho, Molly Weasley e muito pior... alguém que ele chegou a pensar como a mulher da sua vida... Ginevra.

Com um gemido ele descobriu que estava cercado por serpentes traiçoeiras, e se não agisse rápido e com todo cuidado, poderia perder Hermione, Sírius e Remus para sempre. Ele não poderia cometer esse erro novamente, ele precisava de um plano, algo bastante sólido que englobasse boa parte dos acontecimentos futuros. Mas, o que?

A única coisa que conseguia pensar realmente era encontrar Hermione, explicar o que estava pensando, o que havia acontecido... mas, ela acreditaria nele? Ela o daria uma chance? Ela fugiria achando-o um maluco? ARG! Como era difícil pensar.

-Preocupado com o torneio, Harry?

O grifinório estremeceu e seu corpo ficou tenso quando seus olhos encontraram o velho diretor de pé, diante da sua cama na enfermaria. O bruxo que traiu seus pais, que o colocou com os Dusleys, que planejou sua vida e sua morte, bem diante dos seus olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Porque Dumbledore estava ali e não Hermione? Por que diabos _aquele homem_ estava lá? Justo agora que começara a lembrar de _tudo_! Praguejando mentalmente, o moreno tentou conter a fúria e o crescente temor dentro de si, quanto mais indeciso e revoltoso, pior seria para encontrar uma saída sem estragar a última chance dada pela morte.

O velho diretor o fitava com certa curiosidade, deixando os óculos meia lua escaparem ligeiramente pelo longo nariz enrugado. Harry engoliu em seco, concentrou-se para não pensar em mais nada além da sua discussão com Hermione, esforçando ao máximo seus escudos de oclumência, seu coração batendo loucamente contra o peito e a respiração descoordenada o traindo em frente à Dumbledore.

Eu preciso manter o controle! Repetia em um mantra desesperado, a única coisa que poderia pensar era em encontrar Hermione o mais rápido possível, ele precisava falar com ela, se desculpar com ela, explicar o que tinha acontecido e deixar claro que se arrependera de todas as besteiras que disse à ela aquela manhã. Mas, como escapar de Dumbledore?

As mãos do grifinório apertaram firmemente o colchão fino da cama onde se encontrava na ala hospitalar, Dumbledore aguardava uma resposta e pelo silêncio ensurdecedor que os cercava, madame Pomfrey e Hermione não estariam por perto para interrompê-los. Maldição! Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Alexander Grey ecoando na sua mente, TRAIDOR, Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore era um maldito _traidor_.

A morte de seus pais, a morte de Cedric, a morte de Sírius, a sua infância nos Dusleys, tudo planejando friamente pelo bruxo que fundou a "Ordem da Fênix". O velho tinha enganado a todos especialmente ele. Seu estômago embrulhou novamente, ainda se recusando a olhar o diretor nos olhos, com a voz rouca e pesada ele respondeu amargamente:

-As pessoas que eu mais estimava, não acreditaram em mim! Por que deveria me preocupar com um Torneio estúpido quando estou perdendo meus amigos?

A resposta magoada do menino pareceu convencer Dumbledore de que Harry só estava levando mal a sua entrada forçada no torneio Tribruxo, e com seu melhor tom paternal ele se aproximou do Potter com um semblante complacente.

-Harry meu garoto! Todos nós ficamos impressionados quando seu nome escapou do Cálice de fogo! Apenas dê um tempo e logo seus amigos voltarão a confiar em você!

Aconselha o bruxo mais velho aliando a barba comprida em uma reflexão contida. Harry prendeu a respiração, segurando a vontade de rebater seu conselho com algumas acusações furiosas ao seu diretor, mas forçou-se a omitir sua revolta.

-Espero que sim diretor!

Responde solenemente sem demonstrar qualquer ânimo para continuar aquela conversa, mas Dumbledore ainda não tinha desistido.

-Será que não teve outra das suas visões?

Questionou preocupado o velho bruxo levando Harry a se encolher com as lembranças do seu encontro com a morte e a última vez que encontrara Voldemort, estava preso na Floresta Proibida sendo devorado por quatro dragões vorazes.

-Não! Não tive visões, eu só estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça muito forte!

Mentiu Harry prontamente desejando que a conversa não demorasse a encontrar seu fim. Onde raios estava Hermione e Madame Pomfrey afinal? Perguntava-se ele mentalmente quase em desespero.

-Sua cicatriz incomodando novamente?

Insiste o diretor com um olhar desconfiado sobre o menino que encolheu-se desconfortavelmente sobre a cama claramente insatisfeito com o interrogatório.

-Não senhor! Eu só... só não consegui dormir na noite passada e também não comi nada desde o almoço de ontem!

Rebate o moreno em um tom de voz quase inocente, apelando para que Alvo acreditasse na sua pequena mentira que afinal não seria tão mentira assim, uma meia-verdade no entanto, a única coisa que comeu foi o café da manhã que Hermione lhe trouxe, fora isso mais nada.

-Não se preocupe meu rapaz, tudo ficará bem... qualquer problema que surgir, basta me procurar!

Garante o bruxo mais velho acenando com sua varinha e logo o som de passos exasperados preencheu os corredores da ala hospitalar. Harry reprimiu um suspiro aliviado ao perceber o diretor se afastar e conversar algo com madame Pomfrey. Estava ficando difícil fingir que estava bem, sua cabeça estava extremamente dolorida, Merlin, seu corpo inteiro doía.

Não confiar em Dumbledore, não confiar nos Weasleys, salvar Cedric, Sírius e Remus. Evitar o trágico ritual no cemitério e colocar o verdadeiro Moody no lugar de Bart Crouch Jr. Não esquecer de Rita Skeeter o perseguindo por aí, também havia Snape e futuramente Draco Malfoy. Enviar para Alexander Gray o maior número possível de comensais da morte, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Umbridge, os irmãos Carrow, McNair, Greyback, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson...

E ele ainda tinha que afastar Hermione de Rony a qualquer custo além de, nesse meio tempo fazê-la confiar nele o bastante para explicar sua mais recente experiência de morte e a coisa toda de alma gêmea! Maldição ele não conseguiria lembrar de tudo isso sozinho, era loucura, desumano, anormal, insuportavelmente bizarro demais para o próprio Harry acredita, o que sua melhor amiga nascida trouxa diria? Merlin, ele precisava de Hermione, desesperava-se o grifinório com uma crescente dor de cabeça.

Demorou uma tarde inteira para que Hermione finalmente fosse visita-lo na enfermaria. O moreno já estava mal-humorado por ser mantido tanto tempo aos cuidados da curandeira tirana que chamavam de Madame Pomfrey. Perdera a conta de quantas poções azedas tinha tomado, a dor de cabeça aos poucos aliviava, no entanto a dor não o deixava por mais fraca que fosse. A menina grifinória não escondeu o sorriso quando seus olhos castanhos o encontraram e Harry involuntariamente sentiu um solavanco na boca do estômago quando a viu.

Hermione! Finalmente ela estava ali. Sua melhor amiga, a chave para sua libertação do mar de confusões que sua mente se encontrava. A menina que o entregou sua vida, que abdicou de tudo para segui-lo mesmo que isto significasse sacrificar sua própria família. Seu peito inflou com uma poderosa sensação de calor e orgulho, no fundo ele sabia que ninguém teria feito por ele o que ela fez.

O rosto delicado da nascida trouxa estava pálido e seus olhos apesar de iluminados, se encontravam definitivamente turvados em obvia preocupação com seu melhor amigo. Seus cabelos eram uma confusão de cachos rebeldes e assim que o alcançou, prendeu-lhe em um de seus adoráveis abraços esmagadores que o Potter devolveu sem hesitar. Ah, como sentiu sua falta!

Não existiam palavras capazes de expressar o forte sentimento de alívio e paz que o dominava com Hermione em seus braços. Ele sentiu falta dela como um louco, ele precisava dela, ansiava por ela. Merlin, essas poucas horas na enfermaria se tornaram uma eternidade sem sua presença. A grifinória afrouxou o abraço e já se preparava para interroga-lo, quando Harry envolveu os braços firmemente ao redor da sua cintura e sussurrou em seus ouvido:

-Ainda não! Eu senti demais a sua falta Hermione!

Confessa o moreno enterrando o rosto nos cabelos esvoaçantes da melhor amiga que corou intensamente com o pedido do garoto, hesitante ela mordeu o lábio inferior e novamente envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, acreditando que seu amigo estava na realidade sentindo-se sozinho demais ou abandonado por horas no hospital sem ter nenhum amigo além dela que se preocupasse com ele.

O coração da nascida trouxa apertou com o pensamento. Pobre Harry! Depois de um dia literalmente tortuoso, ele não tinha ninguém em quem se apoiar, ninguém que confiasse nele, da mesma forma como foi no segundo ano, todos estavam com medo dele ou o acusando por algo que ele não fez. Era revoltante! Sem perceber ela apertou o abraço acariciando sua nuca com as pontas dos dedos. Ela só queria protege-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e fez o seu melhor.

-Não se preocupe Harry! Vai dar tudo certo, eu estou do seu lado e nós vamos sair disso juntos! Eu prometo!

Sussurrava ela em seu ouvido ternamente tocando o coração dolorido do grifinório que deixou todas as suas defesas ruírem e se permitiu pela primeira vez em tantos anos, chorar. Ele chorou nos braços de Hermione libertando do peito toda a dor da descoberta da traição dos seus amigos, das pessoas que mais admirava e confiava. Ele aliviou o peso da sua alma segurando a única pessoa que ele podia confiar completamente, cegamente, eternamente.

A explosão das lágrimas do moreno, não surpreenderam Hermione. Ela sempre admirou Harry por sua força, sua valentia, sua determinação de aço, sua lealdade, mas acima de tudo por nunca se deixar abater, nunca demonstrar fraqueza... Mas, agora as coisas eram diferente, ele estava sozinho, obrigado a participar de um maldito torneio que poderia tirar sua vida, competindo com bruxos extraordinários e poderosos muito mais velhos e experientes que ele.

O coração da grifinória apertou fortemente. Seu melhor amigo estaria assustado, sem ter a quem recorrer, sem ninguém para defende-lo. Mesmo Rony, lhe virou as costas, menino mimado e egoísta! Pensou a menina furiosa, como alguém poderia querer fazer mal a alguém tão maravilhoso e altruísta como Harry? Ele era só um menino inocente perseguido por um bruxo louco que ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para colocar em Azkaban!

Demorou vários minutos para que o choro angustiado do Potter chegasse ao fim. O grifinório ainda soluçava, mas se recompôs o bastante para encarar novamente o rostinho preocupado da sua melhor amiga. Lentamente suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura de Hermione, afrouxando o abraço e aos poucos o seu rosto se afastava do pescoço da nascida trouxa que não perdeu tempo em encontrar seus olhos com um brilho preocupado.

-Oh, Harry!

Murmura ela levando ambas as mãos ao rosto do amigo e enxugando os resquícios das lágrimas sob a pele fria e pálida do Potter. Ele fitava fascinado o carinho e a compaixão nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. Mas, antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, Madame Pomfrey os interrompia.

-Hora de tomar a última poção senhor Potter, despois disso está liberado para retornar ao seu dormitório!

Explica a medibruxa ignorando a careta de desgosto do menino e a expressão tímida de Hermione que tinha se afastado do moreno abruptamente quando ela chegou. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione não conseguiam olhar nos olhos um do outro, ele envergonhado por ter chorado na frente da sua melhor amiga e ela... por ter sido "apanhada" num momento tão "intimo" com Harry.

E foi dessa forma que os dois saíram da enfermaria. Um ao lado do outro, mas incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa ou olhar nos olhos do melhor amigo em questão. A passos lentos, a dupla se encontrou diante do retrato da mulher gorda que aparentemente esperava a senha com certa impaciência. Quando Hermione estava abrindo a boca para responder, Harry a puxa pelo braço cansado daquele constrangimento bobo entre eles.

-Harry o que está fazendo?

Questiona Hermione franzindo a testa chateada por ter sido tão repentinamente interrompida pelo amigo.

-Eu não aguento mais! Esse silêncio está me deixando maluco, você é a única pessoa que conversa comigo então por que nós não podemos olhar nos olhos um do outro?

Reclama o grifinório claramente aborrecido, ainda puxando Hermione pelo braço até estarem em segurança longe de olhares e ouvidos curiosos.

-Bem, você não falou nada desde que saímos da enfermaria!

Acusa Hermione cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar com as bochechas rosadas.

-Você também não!

Rebate o moreno estreitando os olhos verdes por trás das grossas lentes redondas.

-Eu só... só não queria te deixar ainda mais desconfortável, Harry!

Confessa a grifinória deixando de lado a postura defensiva e finalmente olhando o melhor amigo nos olhos. Harry lhe oferece um sorriso fraco, tomando coragem para segurar uma das mãos da nascida trouxa em apoio.

-Eu não estava desconfortável!

Defende-se ele, mas silencia ao receber um olhar de advertência da nascida trouxa.

-Tudo bem! Mas, eu... Eu não queria... Eu não sabia o que fazer quando...

Tentava atrapalhadamente explicar-se o grifinório para ser interrompido pela melhor amiga.

-Não precisa explicar nada Harry! Eu entendo, você está passando por um momento muito difícil!

Garante Hermione simpaticamente para alívio de Harry que não teve que entrar em detalhes pela humilhante cena de choro na enfermaria momentos atrás.

-Obrigada Hermione!

Agradece ele entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e forçando um sorriso no rosto. Ela devolve um sorriso tímido e o puxa de volta a entrada do salão comunal grifinório sem soltar sua mão. Sentindo-se mais encorajado, Harry respira fundo e murmura a senha. Os dois entram no salão comunal repleto de alunos em uma animada conversa, mas assim que o Potter chegou um silêncio fúnebre se formou.

Todos olhavam de soslaio para o moreno de olhos verdes e sussurravam baixinho, apontando com certo desdém para o grifinório. Harry engoliu em seco, não se lembrava de ser assim da última vez. Percebendo sua hesitação, Hermione aperta mais forte a sua mão antes de soltá-la e seguir para o centro do salão com uma expressão enfurecida.

-Não é possível que vocês acreditem realmente que Harry procuraria mais problemas para si mesmo entrando nesse maldito torneio Tribruxo! Dois dias atrás todos o tratavam como herói e depois do que aconteceu ontem viram as costas para ele? Que espécie de amigos são vocês?

Bradava ela ferozmente, deixando a maioria dos alunos impressionados e até certo ponto intimidados. Não era todos os dias que a menina nascida trouxa conhecida como a mente mais brilhante dentro de Hogwarts dava uma lição de moral em seus colegas de casa.

-Não é nossa culpa que ele entrou no torneio trapaceando!

Diz um sexto ano bastante mordaz ao que Hermione se volta em sua direção ameaçadoramente.

-Trapaceando? Você por acaso tem alguma prova disso?

Desafia Hermione colocando as mãos na cintura e o encarando em desaprovação.

-Todos sabem que ele "Harry Potter" sempre encontra um jeito de escapar das regras! Ele é o queridinho de Dumbledore!

Rebate Rony sarcasticamente.

-Como tem coragem de falar assim do seu melhor amigo? Deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo Ronald! Você não merece a amizade de Harry, nunca mereceu!

Acusa ela apontando a varinha em direção ao rosto agora pálido do ruivo chocando Rony, Gina, Lavender, Parvati e o próprio Harry, que acordando de seu choque segue em direção a sua melhor amiga a segurando pelo braço.

-Vamos, Hermione, não é como se valesse a pena fazê-los mudar de ideia! Eu não poderia confiar em nenhum deles depois disso!

Diz o grifinório alto o suficiente para cada pessoa no salão comunal ouvir. Hermione ainda tentou protestar, mas encontrando o olhar cansado e decepcionado do melhor amigo ela cedeu e o acompanhou ao seu dormitório, prometendo a si mesma acertar as contas com seus outros colegas quando Harry estivesse melhor.

-Não é justo! Simplesmente não é justo! Todos estão cegos!

Resmungava revoltada a nascida trouxa enquanto entrava no quarto atrás do melhor amigo.

-Não importa mais Hermione!

Diz o moreno se jogando na cama ainda com seu uniforme e esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos sofridamente.

-Como não? Os outros até entendo, mas Rony? Francamente, eu esperava mais dele!

Continua a grififnória sentando-se na cabeceira da cama do moreno e cruzando os braços contrariada com a ausência de raiva em seu melhor amigo.

-Mas, não se preocupe, ele vai ter que pedir desculpas de joelhos se quiser sua amizade de volta! Quando perceber que alguém armou isso para você, vai se sentir o pior dos amigos na face da terra!

Começava ela em um dos seus discursos retóricos quando Harry a interrompeu com um gemido agoniado.

-Harry!

Repreende a nascida trouxa puxando o travesseiro da cabeça do amigo.

-Eu não quero as desculpas dele!

Diz o moreno mal-humorado.

-Bem, se você não precisa de desculpas para perdoá-lo tudo bem! Mas, ele não vai conseguir se redimir tão facilmente comigo!

Garante Hermione cruzando os braços com um suspiro cansado.

-Quem falou em perdoar Rony?

Questiona ele sombriamente chamando a atenção da nascida trouxa.

-Agora eu não entendendo mais nada!

Confessa a menina encarando o melhor amigo com curiosidade ao que ele se levanta, sentando-se na cama e olhando a amiga nos olhos.

-Eu não me importo com Rony, os gêmeos ou os outros... eu tenho você Hermione! Só isso importa!

Garante ele seriamente, deixando Hermione sentindo o coração acelerar fortemente com a confissão do grifinório.

-Então não vamos perder tempo falando neles ok?

Pede ele puxando a mão da melhor amiga e entrelaçando seus dedos suavemente.

-Oh, Harry! Como eu fui estúpida, você acabou de sair da enfermaria e eu aqui só falando em mais problemas!

Desespera-se Hermione finalmente dando-se conta da expressão exausta do moreno e sente o coração apertar. Como ela poderia ser tão insensível?

-Olha, esquece tudo o que aconteceu lá embaixo! Vamos mudar de assunto! Podemos falar sobre as aulas que você perdeu hoje!

Sugere ela animadamente, seu rosto se iluminando com a possibilidade de discutir seus estudos com Harry, que não pode evitar sorrir para a amiga. Sentia falta desse seu lado apaixonado por conhecimento, talvez agora não fosse tão difícil se aproximar da nascida trouxa e contar o que realente tinha acontecido.


End file.
